Old Habits Die Hard
by Chris Rudy
Summary: Chris Rudy, a transfer student through a foreign exchange program, comes to Kadic Academy. He and his friends recently defeated their foe, an evil computer program named XANA. But when he finds out his enemy is back, he meets someone who has also fought and defeated XANA. They then meet kids who are now in the war against the dangerous program. Will he fight beside them? Find out.
1. Chapter 1: XANA Awakens Part 1

**Old Habits Die Hard**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko or its characters.**

 **Amanda belongs to Ann4ever17**

 **Chris Rudy belongs to me.**

 **Author's Note: Chris's Lyoko form is based off of the armors of Koragg and Wolf Warrior from Power Rangers Mystic Force, with some slight changes**

* * *

 _ **Chris, DJ, Jordan, Brady, Chelsea, and Jacob were in Chelsea's room, smiling.**_

 _ **"I can't believe we won." DJ said.**_

 _ **"None of us can, dude." Jacob said.**_

 _ **"XANA was tough, but in the end, we were tougher." Jordan said.**_

 _ **"Amen." Brady said.**_

 _ **"And now, we can finally go back to our normal lives." Chelsea said.**_

 _ **Chris smiled then it faded. "Guys?"**_

 _ **The other five looked at him. "What's wrong, Chris?" Jordan asked.**_

 _ **"That foreign exchange thing I told you guys about?" Chris asked, hoping they'd catch on.**_

 _ **DJ did. "Where are you heading?" He asked.**_

 _ **"Some town in France. I'll be attending a boarding school called Kadic Academy."**_

 _ **"When do you leave?" Brady asked.**_

 _ **"Leah, Shannon, and I board a plane next week. I wanted to tell you guys sooner, but we were a little preoccupied."**_

 _ **"Then we have a going away party for you." Chelsea said.**_

 _ **"You guys don't have to."**_

 _ **"We know, but you can't stop us." Jacob said.**_

 _ **Chris smiled. "You guys..."**_

 _ **"Come on. Let's get a selfie." Jordan said.**_

 _ **The six friends gathered and took a picture of themselves together.**_

* * *

Chris woke up from the dream and saw he was still on the plane.

"You okay, kiddo?" A woman on his left asked. She had black hair down to her shoulders. Her clothes consisted of a pink tank top, shorts, and tennis shoes.

"Yeah, Shannon. I'm good." He replied.

"You sure?" A woman on his right asked. Her hair was also black with red highlights in it that reached her shoulder blades. Her clothes were darker than Shannon's, and they were a dark red shirt, jeans, and heels.

"I'm sure, Leah." He said.

The two nodded then the plane began to descend after the captain instructed the passengers to buckle up.

When they were out of the airport, they got in a cab and drove to Kadic Academy.

When they arrived at the school, Chris hugged Leah and Shannon, got out, put on his red leather jacket, then got his suitcases out of the trunk of the cab.

"Don't forget to call us every now and then." Leah said to her adopted son as she and her wife held each other's hands.

"I won't. Make sure you two take care of Beefy for me." He said.

"We will, kiddo." Shannon said. "Vid chat us after you set up your room."

"Okay." Chris said then looked at a bulldog puppy in a crate next to Leah. "Daddy's gonna miss his little princess." He said then Beefy whined as the cab drove off.

Chris took his things then walked around the grounds, looking for the administration building, until he saw a Japanese girl with chin length black hear, wearing a black shirt, black jeans, and black shoes and walked to her. "Excuse me?"

She looked at him. "Yeah?"

"Can you help me? I'm looking for the administration building."

She nodded then led him to the administration building. "Here we are."

"Thanks, ah..."

"Yumi." She introduced herself, extending her hand.

He shook her hand. "Chris."

Yumi then walked off and Chris walked into the administration building. Once outside the headmaster's office, he saw a teenage girl with long black hair with a blue streak in it tied in a ponytail, wearing a blue tank top, black jeans, and black and blue tennis shoes, then he walked to the blonde woman at her desk. "Excuse me."

She looked at him. "How can I help you, young man?" She asked.

"I'm here to get my class schedule and my room key from Headmaster Delmas." Chris said.

"Name, please?"

"Christopher Rudy."

"Ah, yes. Headmaster Delmas is currently in the middle of a phone call. When he's done, you may see him. For now, please have a seat next to Miss Thomson."

"Thank you." He said then sat down next to the girl. "Chris." He introduced himself.

She looked at him. "Amanda." She introduced herself.

The two shook hands then a few minutes later, the woman looked at them. "You two may go in now."

Chris and Amanda then walked into the office.

A man behind his desk looked at them. "Ah, Ms. Thomson and Mr. Rudy. I've been expecting you two. Welcome to Kadic." He said then handed them their room keys and their class schedules." "Here are your room keys and your class schedules. Mr. Morales is outside the building and he will show you both to the dormitories. You both are excused from classes today to set up your rooms."

The two teens nodded then left the administration building and saw a man wearing a white t-shirt under a red sweatshirt, red sweatpants, socks with his trousers tucked into them, and brown shoes.

"Are you Mr. Morales?" Chris asked.

"I am, but everyone just calls me Jim." The man replied. "You must be the new students."

"That's us, sir." Amanda said.

Jim nodded. "Follow me and I'll lead you to your rooms."

When they arrived at the dormitory building, Jim told them the rules for the dorms then led them to their rooms.

Once in his room, Chris took off his jacket. He saw it was big, but only had one bed. "No roommate? Works for me." He said to himself then started setting up his room.

When he finished, which took him till after dinner since he brought a lot of his things, as he promised, he logged into his Skype and send a vid chat call to Shannon and Leah. Soon, they both were soon shown on the screen.

 **"Hey, kiddo."** Shannon said.

"Hey." He replied.

 **"You all settled in?"** Leah asked as she sat in Shannon's lap.

He nodded. "Where's Beefy at?" He asked.

 **"I'll go get her."** Leah said then walked off. She came back a few minutes later, holding Beefy.

Chris smiled. "Little Baby Beefy, Little Baby Beefy." He sang to her. Beefy whined and pawed at the screen.

Chris chuckled then turned his attention to his adoptive mothers. "How about you two? Y'all settled in?"

They nodded. **"Yeah. In a one bedroom apartment."** Shannon said.

Chris nodded. "Hey, I'm gonna vid chat with my friends back home then explore the grounds."

 **"Okay. Have fun, kiddo."** Leah said.

"I will. Love y'all." He said.

 **"We love you too."** With that, the married women ended the vid chat then Chris checked and saw Chelsea was online. He vid called her and when she answered, Chris saw DJ, Brady, Jordan, and Jacob were in the room.

 **"Yo-ho-ho!"** DJ greeted.

Chris smiled. "Hey, guys."

 **"What you up to, you ugly bastard?"** Brady joked.

"Looked in the mirror lately, Naves?" Chris countered.

All six laughed.

 **"So, what's up?"** Jordan asked.

"Does a guy need a reason to Skype with his best friends?" Chris rhetorically asked.

 **"Good point.** **"** Jordan said.

 **"So, what's the school like?"** Chelsea asked.

"I think I just might like it here." Chris said.

 **"Room looks awful."** Jacob joked.

"You're one to talk. Your room's a permanent disaster zone." Chris countered.

 **"Touché."** Jacob said.

Again, the six laughed. They talked for a few hours then ended the chat. When Chris closed his laptop, he went to lay on his bed.

Just as he was about to fall asleep, he heard someone say "Hey!"

He groaned and got up, grateful he hadn't put on pajamas yet. He opened the door and saw a guy with blonde hair and a big spot of purple just above his forehead. "Dude, I was almost asleep."

"Sorry. It's just, I just saw my dog being taken. Help me get him back and I'll make it up to you." The guy said.

Chris sighed. "Fine. Let's go."

"I'm Odd, by the way. Odd Della-Robia." The blonde introduced himself.

"I'm Chris. Chris Rudy."

After that, the two then followed the guy who took the blonde guy's dog, only to run into a girl with raven hair.

"Ouch." Chris said unenthusiastically.

Amanda walked out of her room, not wearing her pajamas either. "What's going on here?" She asked.

"No time. We gotta hurry." The four of them followed the guy who had Odd's dog. They followed the guy who had Odd's dog to some sort of passage.

"Where's he going?" Amanda asked.

"I'm sure there's another girl behind all this." The other girl said.

"No, look, it's not a girl. It's Kiwi, my dog." Odd said, making the other girl faint.

"Sissi?" Amanda said, nudging the girl.

"Who is that guy?" Chris asked.

"My roommate, Ulrich Stern." Odd replied.

After Sissi woke up, the four followed Ulrich to an abandoned factory as an elevator went down.

"But why is he taking Kiwi into this factory?" Odd asked.

"Who knows?" Amanda asked.

"Maybe he wants to use him for some horrible science experiment." Sissi guessed.

"You watch too many horror movies." Chris told her.

"Yeah, you're right, that was pretty dumb. It's probably more like some sort of ritual sacrifice or voodoo thing." Sissi said.

"That's even dumber. Either way, we need to follow him." Amanda said.

"Let's use the ladder." Chris said. "Come on."

With that, the four used the ladder then made it into the elevator. When they did, they saw three cylinder like cabins.

Chris inwardly groaned. _"Great..."_ He thought.

He looked at Amanda and saw the same look on her face. As Odd and Sissi headed into strange room, Chris gently gripped Amanda's arm. "How much do you know about this stuff?" He whispered.

"Too much. You?" She whispered.

"Same. My friends and I defeated him a week ago."

"Me and my friends beat him a month ago."

"For now, we keep quiet about this except to our friends."

She nodded. "Agreed."

The two then joined Odd and Side I just as the cabin closed on Odd.

"Oh, no! You're gonna be mummified!" Sissi exclaimed.

"Chill, Sissi." Amanda said.

"Help!" Sissi shouted.

"Sissi?!" Ulrich said.

Chris, Sissi, and Amanda looked at him.

 **"Ulrich, it's okay. Odd is safe and sound on Lyoko."** Jeremy Belpois said.

Chris looked at Amanda and the two nodded. "Jeremy, send me and Amanda in." Chris ordered.

 **"Okay. Get in the other two scanners."** Jeremy said.

Chris and Amanda got in the other two scanners.

"We're ready." Amanda said.

 **"Okay. Transfer Chris. Transfer Amanda."** Jeremy said then the scanners closed.

 **"Scanner Chris. Scanner Amanda."**

The two were scanned.

 **"Virtualization."**

Chris and Amanda landed perfectly in a forest area. They saw Odd looked like a giant purple cat.

"Man, you two look sharp." Odd told them.

Chris had an all gold armor of a knight, a head of a silver dragon on both shoulders. In his left hand was a shield and attached sword.

Amanda's appearance was similar to Odd's, only colors were black and blue and she looked like a wolf.

"Huh. I have to admit. I never thought I wouldn't miss this." Chris said then drew his sword from his shield.

"I missed this too, despite how much I wanted a normal life." Amanda said.

"Are we... in a video game?" Odd asked the two with him.

"I guess that's one way to look at it." Chris said.

Odd said it looked like something from a video he played.

 **"Actually, I don't really know."** Jeremy said. **"It's a virtual world, that much I'm sure of."**

"Cool." Odd said.

Chris was suddenly shot in the back by something and the trio saw some strange cockroach looking monsters approaching them. "Kankrelats... I hate these guys!" He thought.

"That's a lot less cool." Odd said. **"There are these giant cockroaches attacking. Is that normal?"**

"Yeah." Jeremy said.

"Oh, nothing to worry about, then." Odd said.

"Not exactly." Chris and Amanda said.

"Let's get out of here!" Chris said.

The three took off in the opposite direction.

 **"Chris, Amanda, Odd, hang in there. Ulrich Stern is on his way to give you guys a hand."** Jeremy said.

"Copy that." Chris said as Ulrich was virtualized and landed in front of them, but his landing wasn't perfect like Chris and Amanda's were.

Ulrich was now dressed like a samurai. After standing up, he drew the saber he had. "Wow! This sword rocks!"

"Hey, that's not fair!" Odd complained. "How come Ulrich gets to be a samurai and Chris gets to be a knight? Those are so much cooler."

 **"I have no idea why. Maybe the computer just reads into your own subconscious desires and projects them onto your digital incarnation."** Jeremy said.

"I don't dream about giant purple cats! What's more, I'd rather have a weapon like either Ulrich or Chris, not these great big useless paws." Odd said.

"Odd, my paws contain what I like to call Laser Arrows. Chris, I'll shoot one at you and you either block or dodge it?" Amanda said.

Chris nodded. "Ready."

Amanda nodded back and aimed at Chris. "Laser Arrow!" She shouted and an arrowhead shot from her paw and Chris blocked it with his shield.

"How'd you do that again?" Odd asked and accidentally show one of his own Laser Arrows off, with Ulrich barely dodging it.

"Hey, watch out." Ulrich warned.

"Hmm... Now that I think about it, these Arrows are pretty cool. I take back what I said." Odd said.

 **"Okay, you guys. Try to hook up with Maya in her tower. Hold on. I'll give you the coordinates."** Jeremy said.

"Who's this Maya?" Chris asked Ulrich.

"A virtual girl who lives on Lyoko." The samurai replied.

"Oh, you mean there are babes here, too? Great." Odd asked.

"Yes, but I get the impression that Belpois's flipped for her." Ulrich said.

"For a virtual chick? Is he mad?" Amanda asked, using her British slang.

"Kinda. Jeremy, are you gonna give us those coordinates or not?" Ulrich asked, but they got no answer.

"Jeremy, are you asleep or what?" Chris asked.

"Look, I see a tower. It could be that one." Odd said.

"Only one way to find out." Amanda said then the four ran to the tower.

"Is there a door?" Odd asked, leaning against the tower, but he stumbled the tower. Chris, Amanda and Ulrich joined Odd in the tower, but all four soon ended up in an icy region.

"Nice. My favorite sector." Chris said, smirking.

"Okay, right. Where are we? Where did the forest go?" Odd asked.

"How should I know?" Ulrich snapped.

"Guys, we were just in a Way Tower. They're connected the different Sectors of Lyoko." Amanda said.

"You guys see the tower over there? Weird how it's not the same color." Ulrich said, gesturing to a red tower.

 _"Some things never change."_ Chris thought.

"And those creatures. They're kinda weird too." Odd said as cube looking monsters made their way to them.

"Bloks." Chris and Amanda groaned.

One of monsters prepared to fire.

"Uh, might be a good thing to beat it, don't you think, guys?" Ulrich asked, earning nods from the others as the monsters attacked. As they ran, Chris ended up devirtualized.

He growled and banged his fist against the inside of the scanner then stepped out. The scanner closed behind him and a few minutes later, the others joined him.

"Great. At least we're alive." Ulrich said.

"Alive? Well, if you say so. I think I'm about to throw up." Odd said.

"Devirtualization has that effect." Chris said bluntly.

After cutting a pipe, stopping an attack, Jeremy made way back to the computer. "Maya? Are you there?" He asked as an elvish girl with pink hair soon appeared.

"Yes. Is everything okay on your side?" She asked.

"Well, we're a little shaken up, but it could've been worse."

Chris pulled out his phone and dialed DJ's number.

 **"What's up, Chris?"**

"He's back." He whispered.

 **"Impossible. We beat him."** Jordan said.

"Evidently not. He's in a Supercomputer here in France. And we weren't the only ones who've fought him."

 **"Do what you can, Chris."** Chelsea said.

"I plan on it." Chris said then hung up.

"Chris, Amanda?" Odd called, making the two look at him.

"Have you guys done this before?" Odd asked.

"A good question for another time." Chris said then left the factory.

* * *

 **That's chapter one. Y'all know what to do.**


	2. Chapter 2: XANA Awakens Part 2

**Author's Note: The horse Chris has is based off of Catastros from Power Rangers Mystic Force**

* * *

Chris woke up the next morning and pulled a small bottle of Sprite out of the mini fridge in his room. He then got out of bed and started getting dressed. When he had all but his shirt on, his laptop went off and he saw Jordan was wanting to vid chat with him. He smirked, rolled his eyes, then answered.

"You know, you have a really bad habit of Skyping me when I have no shirt on." He said then got his shirt on then pulled his hair out from under the shirt.

 **"Dude, have you seen yourself in the mirror? Can I be blamed?"** Jordan retorted. The two best friends just laughed. **"So, Chelsea's** **been bothering me all night to ask you about this Supercomputer you mentioned last night. She finally passed out, but I figured I should get the information on it and what you meant by the** **fact** **that we weren't the only ones who fought XANA."**

"Well, the Supercomputer is hidden in an abandoned factory near here at Kadic. And there was another team of Lyoko Warriors who fought and defeated XANA." Chris said then tied some of his hair in a ponytail.

 **"Think this new group can be trusted?"**

"I think so."

A knock soon comes to Chris's door as he puts on his jacket then looked at Jordan. "Gotta bounce, JS."

 **"Okay. Later."**

"Later."

He then walked to the door and opened it, seeing Jeremy. "Hey." Chris said.

"Hey. Meeting with the others in a few." Jeremy said.

"Got it."

The team met at a bench in the quad.

* * *

"You want us to go back to Lyoko to get Maya into a red tower?" Ulrich asked after Jeremy explained his theory to them.

"Like I said, I'm sure that's the only way to bring her into the real world. Pretty wild, huh?" Jeremy said.

"Pretty dangerous, you mean. We could've all been wiped out for good last night." Odd said.

"And me and Amanda are finally getting used to having normal lives again." Chris said.

"Yeah. Besides, I'm sure you've noticed Lyoko's not exactly a walk in the park." Amanda said.

"They're right. We're better off shutting down the Supercomputer. Too bad for Maya, but still, it's not like she's human." Ulrich said.

"But she's still a sort of intelligent being. She's got emotions like we do." Jeremy argued.

"You see? I told you guys. He's madly in love with a computer program." Ulrich said.

"Come on, guys. Be cool. I'm just asking you to go there one last time." Jeremy said.

"Unlike Chris and Amanda, me and Ulrich can't even make it past the monsters. We'd probably get ourselves blown away in a heartbeat." Odd said.

"If only there were at least five of us, but Sissi's too scared." Chris said.

"What? No, I'm not. I really do wanna go with you guys to Lyoko, but when cheerleading practice is over." Sissi said.

"Thanks, Sissi. So, here's the scoop: As soon as Maya is materialized into the real world, I give you my word that I'll shut down the Supercomputer. Meanwhile, we've got to keep this a secret." Jeremy said.

"You're telling me and Amanda something we don't already know." Chris said.

"Agreed." Amanda said.

"Promise." Ulrich said.

"I swear." Odd said.

"Ditto." Sissi said. "I can't wait to see what I look like on Lyoko."

"Me too. With any luck, I won't be the dumbest looking one in the group." Odd said as Ulrich stood up.

"Ulrich, where are you going? Aren't you coming to see my cheerleading routine?" Sissi asked.

"No, I got something important to take care of." Ulrich said, making Sissi huff then Chris stood up.

"Where are you going?" Jeremy asked curiously.

"Back to my room. I'm gonna vid chat with Leah and Shannon for a bit." Chris said.

"Your parents are gay?" Amanda asked.

"They're not my biological parents. Leah was a close from of my birth mother's." Chris replied then walked back to his room.

Once in his room, Chris sent a vid call to Leah. A second later, Leah answered.

 **"Hey, big guy."** Leah greeted, smiling.

"Morning." Chris greeted.

 **"You know, today marks nine years since..."** Leah started.

"I know." Chris said. "I haven't exactly forgotten."

She nodded. **"I miss your mother. She was like my sister."**

He nodded. "Yeah."

She sighed. **"Anyway, have you made any friends yet?"** She asked.

"Several, actually." He replied.

The two talked for some time then ended the call almost half an hour later.

Chris saw the lights in his room flicker, then a sphere of electricity appeared in his room.

He sighed in frustration. "Why am I not surprised?" He asked himself then did a tuck and roll to evade the sphere. "Sorry, buy you're not getting me this time." Chris said then took off. He made his way to the gymnasium then opened the door and slammed it shut, panting. "Whew! That was close." He thought aloud.

"Chris?!" Ulrich said, making Chris look at him.

"Oh, hey Ulrich. What's up?" Chris asked then saw Yumi. "Oh, hey, Yumi."

"You okay?" She asked.

"Yeah. Never been better." Chris replied then walked to them. _"Just trying to avoid being electrocuted."_ He thought to himself.

Suddenly, the same electric sphere appeared in the gymnasium and Chris groaned.

"Oh, come on!" He complained.

"Whoa! What is that thing?" Yumi asked.

"No time to explain. Come on, we gotta get out of here." Ulrich said.

"Run!" Chris said then the three took off to the boiler room.

"It was as if that electrical thing was alive. What is going on?" Yumi asked as Ulrich called Jeremy.

"Yumi, there's no time to explain." Chris said.

"Yeah, Jeremy?" Ulrich asked.

 **"Ulrich? Great. I really need you. Sissi just got electrocuted by some kind of..."** Jeremy started.

"Electric thing?" Ulrich finished.

 **"Huh? Yeah! How'd you know?"**

"Becauce that exact same thing attacked me and Chris in the gymnasium. This is getting more and more dangerous, you and your Supercomputer."

 **"All the more reason to materialize Maya ASAP. Odd and Amanda are with me. We have to get to Lyoko and bring her to the red tower. If it works, we can shut the computer down tonight. We'll meet you in the sewer."** Jeremy said then hung up.

"Sorry, Yumi, but Chris and I've gotta go." Ulrich said, getting a nod from Chris.

"Hang on. You two seem to know what's going on here. What was this electrical thing that attacked us? And what is this Supercomputer you're talking about?" Yumi asked.

"Look, we really don't have time to explain." Ulrich said.

"Okay. You have time for a third round, then?" She asked, smirking and gripping the two guys' shoulders.

"You're as stubborn as a mule, aren't you?" Chris asked.

"That's right, and since I have no friends, I have lots of time." The Japanese girl said.

"Oh, come on. We'll explain on the way." Ulrich said. The trio then met up with Jeremy, Odd, and Amanda.

"Hey, good timing, you guys." Chris said, smirking.

"Hey, who's this other girl?" Jeremy asked Chris and Ulrich.

"This is Yumi. She was there when we got attacked." Chris said.

"But she knows how to fight, so I thought..." Ulrich added.

"Okay, okay. Later. Right now, we have to get to the factory. "Let's go!" Jeremy said as all six headed to the factory, but Yumi was reluctant before she followed.

They made it to the factory and Odd and Jeremy swung down on the ropes to th elevator first, then Yumi grasped one of the ropes.

"Don't tell me you're scared." She taunted Ulrich as she and Chris swung down to the elevator.

Ulrich and Amanda soon joined them in the elevator, which then headed down to the lab and opened up.

"So, who's this Maya?" Yumi asked.

"You're going to be meeting her in just a minute." Jeremy said to her. "Go straight to the scanner room and get ready for the big plunge." He then ordered.

"Big plunge? But I don't have a bathing suit." Yumi said.

"Relax. You won't be needing one." Odd said.

"Huh?" Yumi asked.

"You'll get used to it. Take it from me and Amanda. We have." Chris said, then handed Jeremy a programming code. "Enter this after I'm there."

Though confused, Jeremy nodded and Chris got back into the elevator, which then headed down to the scanner room.

After explaining the scanners' purpose to Yumi, she had a skeptic look.

"This story of yours is pure science fiction." Yumi said.

"Uh, yeah, except that it's for real." Ulrich said, causing Yumi to raise an eyebrow.

Chris and Amanda got into two of the scanners. "Jeremy, we're ready." Chris said.

 **"Okay. Here goes. Transfer Chris. Transfer Amanda."**

The scanners closed.

 **"Scanner Chris. Scanner Amanda."**

 **"Virtualization."**

The two landed in the ice region.

 **"Okay, Chris. I'm entering the code you gave me."**

"Got it." Chris said and a few seconds later, a black, silver, and gold mechanical horse with green eyes appeared.

"Whoa-ho-ho!" Amanda shouted.

"Not bad, huh?" Chris said then mounted the horse.

Ulrich, Odd, and Yumi were then virtualized.

Ulrich and Odd landed perfectly. "Bummer, I'm still a big purple cat." Odd said.

"No different looks on Lyoko once you're scanned." Chris and Amanda said bluntly when all four heard a thud, followed by Yumi saying "Ouch."

"Wow. That Japanese outfit is pretty sharp." Odd said.

Yumi now looked like a Japanese geisha.

"No kidding there." Chris said.

"It's not fair! I'm th only one who looks like a nitwit on Lyoko!" Odd said.

"Uh, mind telling me where we are?" Yumi asked.

"In a virtual world." Ulrich replied.

"Don't worry. You'll get used to it." Chris said.

 **"Move it! Maya needs you. She's in danger."** Jeremy said.

"Okay. Here we go!" Odd said as all but Yumi headed off. After spreading her wing and flying, Amanda looked at Yumi.

"You coming?" She asked.

"Yeah." Yumi replied then took off running with Odd and Ulrich while Chris rode his horse and Amanda flew above them.

"Man, I've missed this horse!" Chris shouted as his horse galloped, whooping and laughing in the process.

They soon saw Maya being cornered by Bloks.

"We gotta help her!" Chris said.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious." Odd said as Ulrich jumped in and stabbed one of the Bloks in the strange symbol on the monster. Chris charged in fast on his horse and drew his sword slashed through another.

Odd landed next to Maya. "Hi. Are you Maya? I'm Odd. I have to admit you are a real cutie. Jeremy's got taste." He said to her.

"No time for flirting, Odd." Ulrich said.

"He's right. We've got work to do here." Chris said as Amanda and Odd then fired Laser Arrows at another Blok as Yumi landed nearby.

"Hey, I don't have a weapon." Yumi said.

"Then what's sticking out of your back?" Amanda asked.

Yumi pulled it out and it was revealed to be a fan. "A fan? That's all?" She thought aloud.

"Try throwing it at them. You never know." Odd said.

Yumi threw the fan and it cut through the last Blok then flew back to her.

"Not bad." Ulrich said as Yumi caught the fan.

"Wow! I think I'll keep it." Yumi said.

 **"Nice work. Now bring Maya into the red tower so we can materialize her."** Jeremy said and the six teens took off to the tower.

* * *

 **"Hey, Odd. I think I've got a good lifesize example for your electrochemistry report."** Jeremy said.

"Oh, yeah? And what's that?" Odd asked.

 **"A nice little electric monster. Where are you guys?"**

"We're coming up to the tower." Ulrich said.

 **"Hurry it up, then. Things are about to start jumping around here. Watch it, guys! There are some more monsters coming your** way."

The six on Lyoko saw three monsters that looked like crabs.

"Sweet! Krabs! My favorite monsters!" Chris said as he got his horse to stop.

"Who's got the tartar sauce?" Odd quipped.

They then doubled back then Odd and Ulrich circled around to attack. Chris looked at Amanda. "Let's even up the odds."

"With you there." She responded.

They charged at one of the Krabs and Chris raised his left arm and part of his shield opened up to reveal a blue dragon eye crystal. "Dragon Blast!" He said then two gold dragon heads of pure energy shot from his shield.

"Laser Arrows!" Amanda shouted, firing off her Arrows.

Both attacks destroyed the mosnter.

"Go on! Beat it, Krabs! The tide is coming in!" Odd said.

"Then let's throw them back into the sea!" Chris said as Yumi threw her fan at the monster, but it bounced off the Krab flew back to her.

"These guys are not only ugly, they're tough." Odd said then was devirtualized by the Krab he was fighting, which then targeted Chris's horse and shot at it. The horse whinnied as it was devirtualizing and Chris was sent to his butt on the ground.

He then tried to get up, but he was shot at and devirtualized. He joined Odd in the scanner room after banging his fist against the scanner. They were joined a few minutes later by Ulrich, Yumi, and Amanda. They waited a few minutes for Maya, but she never materialized. "Let's go give Einstein the bad news." Chris said.

With that, they headed up to the lab and saw Sissi, her father, and Jim.

"Sissi?! Ulrich said.

"Ulrich!" Sissi said then went to hug Ulrich, who stepped back.

"You swore to us you wouldn't tell." Ulrich scolded her.

"I came here to save you, Ulrich. And what's this Chinese girl doing here, huh?" Sissi asked.

"I am Japanese!" Yumi snarled.

"What about Maya? Is she here?" Jeremy asked.

"No. Sorry, Jeremy, but it didn't work. She didn't materialize." Chris said.

"Alright, that's enough, Belpois. I order you to shut this thing down now, and then you can explain to me exactly what this is all about." Delmas said.

"I think we ought to alert the authorities right away." Jim said.

"Me too, Jim. It's much too dangerous. I told you so, didn't I?" Sissi said.

"You're nothing but a rotten traitor." Ulrich said.

"No more than you are, Ulrich darling." Sissi huffed.

"Let's go, Belpois. Kill this thing immediately and follow me." Delmas ordered.

"No." Jeremy defied then began typing on the computer.

"What do you think you're doing?" Jim asked.

"I'm launching a new program. With a little luck, it'll work." Jeremy replied.

"What kind of program?" Amanda asked.

"Return to the Past now!" Jeremy said then a white bubble expanded from the factory.

* * *

Chris, Amanda, Ulrich, Odd, and Yumi were at the vending machines.

"What happened, anyway? What are we doing here?" Ulrich asked.

"But we were doing this yesterday. You don't think...?" Yumi started.

"The Returns to the Past bring the world back to the point before an attack." Chris explained as Jeremy walked to the machine.

"Einstein, you're a genius. Your Return to the Past? It works." Odd said.

"What's that? What are you talking about?" Jeremy asked.

"You haven't forgotten about the Supercomputer, and Lyoko, and my big purple cat costume, huh?"

"You know all about Lyoko? But how come?"

"That's weird. It looks like the return in time didn't quite work on him." Yumi said as Ulrich walked to Jeremy.

"Come on. We're gonna fill you in." He said then they headed to Jeremy's room.

* * *

"But why would I not remember anything?" Jeremy asked after the others explained how they knew about Lyoko with Maya on his computer screen.

"Because you weren't scanned into the Supercomputer like us." Chris said.

"He's right. Only those who were scanned into it remember what happens after a return in time." Amanda added.

"That makes sense. Well, tomorrow I'm going to the factory first thing and scan myself." Jeremy said.

 **"No, Jeremy. We have to shut down the Supercomputer and you know it. It's too dangerous.** " Maya said.

"But, Maya..." Jeremy started.

 **"Aelita."** She corrected, winking. **"When I went into the tower, I... I remembered my name."**

"Aelita." Jeremy repeated. "That's even better than Maya. But what about bringing you in? I promised." He said then looked at the others. "Give me one more night to work it out, okay? I'll find a way."

The five looked at each other then back at Jeremy. "Okay." Ulrich said.

"Thanks, guys." Jeremy said.

"We'll meet up in the computer lab tomorrow morning to see how you're doing." Amanda said as everyone but Jeremy walked out of the room.

"Ulrich!" Sissi said, and the others looked at her once out of Jeremy's room. "What are you doing there? I've been waiting for you for an hour. I've never been stood up like this before!"

"There's always a first time. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm with my friends." Ulrich said as he and the others walked away from her.

"I'll make you pay. Did you hear that, huh, Ulrich?!

"I've got a bad feeling about this girl, Sissi. I get the idea she's going to cause us a lot of grief." Odd said, making the five of them laugh.

Turning down the hallway that led to his room, Chris walked to his room.

"Where you headed?" Ulrich asked him.

"My room. My friends are gonna want to know why there was a return in time." He replied.

"Okay. We'll see you tomorrow."

* * *

Once in his room, he got a Skype vid call from his friends. He sighed then answered it. "Hey, guys."

 **"Hey. Why was there a return in time?"** Chelsea asked.

"A XANA attack." Chris said then explained what happened.

After talking it over, they agreed that Chris should tell the others about his experience with these attacks.

"I'll tell them tomorrow." Chris said.

 **"Okay, bro."** DJ said.

 **"Tell these others you know that we're on standby if things get ugly."** Jordan said.

"Guys, I can't ask you to get involved." Chris tried to protest.

 **"Dude, our lives are boring now without Lyoko."** Brady said.

 **"We're willing to risk it."** Jacob said.

"Okay, guys. I'm going to bed. Night." He said then they hung up and Chris went to bed.

* * *

"Hi. Well, find anything?" Yumi asked.

"Yes. XANA." Jeremy replied.

"XANA? What's that?" Odd asked.

"A super dangerous program, like a virus which can control electricity." Chris replied.

"And it activates towers on Lyoko to gain access to our world." Amanda added.

"So, the red tower, the electricity monster, the weird symbol, the monsters on Lyoko, all of that was XANA?" Yumi asked.

 **"Yes."** Aelita replied.

"Only Aelita can counter it by deactivating the tower it uses for attacks in the real world." Jeremy said.

"And based on how Chris and Amanda fought on Lyoko, I'd say they have experience with this." Ulrich said.

Chris and Amanda nodded at each other then looked at the others.

"We have fought against XANA before." They said in unison.

"That's great, but what about materializing Aelita?" Ulrich asked.

"I can do it, but I need some time." Jeremy said.

"It's dangerous." Amanda said.

"She's right. XANA could attack at any moment." Chris said.

 **"Be reasonable, Jeremy. We'd better just shut this thing down."** Aelita said.

The six in the lab though for a moment.

"Listen, now that we know how to neutralize XANA, we just have to get Aelita to the activated tower." Ulrich said.

"We can find a way to counter the attacks while Einstein figures out how to bring Aelita back to Earth, right?" Odd said.

"I was hoping to have a normal life for more than a week, but I'm in, too." Chris said.

"So am I." Amanda said.

"It's risky, but I think we should. After all, we are Lyoko Warriors, aren't we?" Yumi asked.

"Yeah!" Chris, Amanda, Ulrich, and Odd said in unison.

 **"You really think you can do it?"** Aelita asked.

"They don't call me Einstein for nothing. In a few weeks, I'll have it figured out. Meanwhile, let's not forget about our pact, huh?" Jeremy said.

"Hey, relax. We all know how to keep a secret." Yumi said.

"Jeremy?" Chris said, making everyone look at him.

"Yeah?" Jeremy said.

"Last night, I told my friends about the XANA attack. And they said they're willing to lend a hand if things get too ugly."

"Sounds good. We could use all the help we can get."

* * *

 **That's chapter two. Y'all know the process.**


End file.
